


Sending Notes - SoulmateAU!

by RauryPori



Series: RWBY - Fated Souls (soulmatesAU) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RauryPori/pseuds/RauryPori
Summary: Blake had a bad day and got locked out of her own apartment but luckily her soulmate seems to make things better.Alternate Universe - Soulmates. Soulmates have the ability to send sticky notes to one another that just magically appears in their peripheral vision no matter where they are. Soulmates can't specifically spill their information while using the notes they have to find a way to drop hints that doesn't violate the system. Credit to whoever posted the idea on the internet.





	1. Blake's Side

 

Today isn’t the best day Blake ever had but she could assure you that _it_ is one of the worst, coming right next to an incident with _a damn_ Taurus which she didn’t even want to recall. With a huff the raven haired girl tried to fish out the keys from her purse to open up the door of her apartment, but luck isn’t on her side even on this one. A frustrated groan escaped from her lips, a frown definitely showing on her face. Her keys were gone.

“Great,” her arms had long been aching by carrying a few boxes that contains her research materials. Looking at the boxes that she set aside while trying to fetch her keys, she let out a groan. Regretting the fact that she should have accepted Sun and Neptune’s offer to stay in their apartment because it’s already late and they don’t want to put her in danger. Still, she insisted on going home and now she’s stuck outside of her own apartment.

“I’ve must have left it on Neptune’s apartment.” Blake whipped out her phone to text Neptune if he could ask Sun to deliver her keys if she ever left it their apartment, or if they could just bring the spare key she gave them in case of emergencies. But before she could even hit the send button an amber coloured sticky note caught her attention. Blake was sure that it wasn’t there earlier, she walked up to it. At the sudden appearance of a familiar sticky note, Blake’s features seemingly relaxed and soften up. She plucked the note from the wall across her.

 

_“I just got home from work and I’m wondering if you are too? I don’t know why but I suddenly felt agitated and you suddenly come in my mind, so I decided to send a note. I hope you’re okay Blake._

_\- Yang”_

“Oh, Yang.” A smile made into her features. It seems like her soulmate could feel her emotions from miles away, she guessed. They haven’t even meet yet but Blake’s sure that her soulmate is a total softie and a dork with a terrible sense of humour. Puns, seriously? Judging from all the sticky notes she have sent her from the past months. She’d love to send a note once she got inside her apartment.

Blake kept the amber coloured note in her pocket. She hit the send button and a few minutes later she got a reply from Neptune.

 

[To: Blake  
From: Neptune

Sorry, Blake can’t help you right now. Sun suddenly had the urge to buy Chinese-takeouts by going to the store himself. Isn’t he ridiculous? We could just have them delivered but the idiot insisted that we go there ourselves or it wouldn’t be considered as takeout if we have it delivered. We’re currently on the other side of the town. Just ask the building manager if they have spare keys to lend you.

P.S.: We’re really sorry Blake. ]

               “Sun, of all the times!” a frustrated groan made out of her lips as she massaged her temples. Trying very hard, key word _trying_ , not to curse at the damned monkey for having such ridiculous thoughts when you need him. Blake had no choice but to go down and ask the building manager for a spare key. Blake walked back to the elevator pressing down to the first floor.

               While she was waiting another note appeared in front of her, sticking on the elevator’s door.

 

_“So I was thinking. If I called in for a delivery of Chinese-takeouts would it still be considered a takeout or a delivery?  - Yang”_

               Blake wanted to facepalm or just slam her head on her favourite book. Is Yang in her right mind right now? She arrived on the first floor, immediately making a beeline towards the reception area. She asked the receptionist if they could give her a spare key for the moment. The receptionist excused herself to call in the building manager to authorize the handling of the spare key. Blake leaned on the counter as she waited for the receptionist to come back with her key. And then suddenly another note appeared before her, the third note, it means that it’s Yang’s last note for today. Her ears laid flat on her scalp for a moment. Wishing that Yang could send more but three’s the limit for everyone. She took the note and read it.

_“Help, Blake! Some crazy blond monkey and blue haired weirdo just crashed their car on our lawn! They just hit Zwei’s dog house! Oh my dust. And Dad’s pretty pissed off. – Yang”_

               “W-What?” Blake’s eyes widen upon reading the note. “Don’t tell me – _Ring!_ ”

Blake’s phone suddenly rang and Neptune’s the one calling. She took a deep breath before answering. She immediately regretted it.

 

“Help, Blake! We just crashed the car into somebody’s lawn and we’re probably going to jail because of Sun! You gotta help us Blake! There’s a hot blond here with gorgeous lavender eyes who would probably never give me her number but that’s not the point because her father’s going to kill us for almost killing their dog! His arms are twice my head!” yelled Neptune from the line. She could also hear Sun’s voice from the background.

 

“Neptune.” Her voice cold and sharp.

 

“Yes, Blake?” Blake could hear him gulp in nervousness.

 

“Did.you.just.try.to.flirt.with.MY.soulmate?” The line suddenly went off as soon as she said the last word. Neptune just hanged up on her.

 

 

 


	2. Yang's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's side of the story. 
> 
> Alternate Universe - Soulmates. Soulmates have the ability to send sticky notes to one another that just magically appears in their peripheral vision no matter where they are. Soulmates can't specifically spill their information while using the notes they have to find a way to drop hints that doesn't violate the system. Credit to whoever posted the idea on the internet.

It feels like a dream, a very long dream that Yang doesn’t ever want to end. Sure, she was happily living with her loving family, despite how crazy they tend to be sometimes, or most of the times. Well, crazy is Xiao Long’s middle name, excited is for the Rose, and drunk and sober for the Branwen.

 

“Ruby, I’m home!” called Yang as she opened the door of their house. A high pitched squeal erupted and suddenly Yang found herself being talked down by the young Rose who looked incredibly like an exited puppy. She could practically see an imaginary tail wagging back and forth. A chuckle escaped her lips, she gave her sister a quick hug before ruffling her hair.

 

“You seemed awfully exited today, Ruby, what gives?” she asked.

 

Ruby’s eyes glowed and her smile turned into a full blown grin. Yang couldn’t help but mimic her sister with a smile of her own.

 

“Yang! Yang! Look!” The young Rose couldn’t help but bounce in unrestrained giddiness. Ruby took out a silver sticky note, and at the mere sight of the note Yang could already guess what happened.

 

“Oh, Ruby,” started Yang as she propped herself, using her left arm to support herself as the young Rose refuses to get up. Yang used her other hand to bring Ruby’s face closer to her and the younger seemed to get what she wants to do and leaned forward. A soft kiss landed on Ruby’s forehead as Yang rubbed her cheeks to Ruby’s head.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Sis! You finally got in contact with your soulmate.”

 

“I know right!? Isn’t it amazing!” chirped Ruby as she hold on tightly yet delicate enough not to crumple the silver note. Ruby Rose just got the first note from her soulmate. She’s definitely going to treasure it.

 

“Yang, is that you? Tell your sister that she left the tv running again, I could hear it from here!” The sisters heard their father from the kitchen. Ruby’s face flashed a panicked expression while Yang was trying not to laugh at her sister.

 

“Dust,” muttered Ruby as she get off Yang in record time and disappeared back into the living room to turn off the tv. “We’ll talk about this later, Yang!” shouted Ruby.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yang dusted herself as she got up from the floor. She closed the door, take off her shoes and wore her indoor slippers. She walked up the kitchen and saw her washing the dishes.

 

“Dad, I’m home.” Taiyang looked up from the sink and smiled at his daughter.

 

“It seems like you’ve encountered a wild Rose.” Joked Taiyang as he put down a newly washed glass. Yang rolled her eyes at the joke. Leaning on the doorframe, crossing her arms, a single golden eyebrow raised.

 

“More like an excited puppy,” It earned a hum of agreement from the older blond. “True.”

 

“I’ll be in my room when you need me.”

 

“I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

 

Yang walked up to the stairs and up to her room. The first thing that caught her attention was the wall near the window where a study table was placed and a chair. The wall was filled with lilac coloured sticky notes neatly arranged according to the date and time they were sent. Yang’s eyes soften up at the sight.

 

“Blake,” muttered Yang as she stood in front of the wall. She couldn’t help but think about the girl, her destined soulmate, her other half. She wanted to meet her already but God knows when they be able to. Nobody could cheat on the System. You just have to wait patiently or would end up like those soulmate-less people who wanted to cheat on the System and got what they deserve. She doesn’t want to lose her too. She have lost more than enough and for once she wants Blake to be with her forever. An uneasy feeling welled up on her stomach.

 

“Oh Dust, Nora’s right,” Yang facepalmed at the realization. “I’m so hopelessly in love with my soulmate and to think that we haven’t even met yet.” Yang relished on the thought of what would happen if she finally gets to meet Blake. Nora bets one hundred Lien that she’d probably melt into a puddle of goo and Yang desperately tried to deny the accusation.

 

A stack of lilac coloured sticky notes caught her eyes. She better send her a note. Taking a seat on her chair, Yang started writing to Blake. “There,” Yang ripped off the note from the stack and thought about Blake. The lilac coloured note in her hand magically turns into a shade of amber, resembling her soulmate’s eye colour. How these notes works are definitely a mystery. Everybody receives a note from the government on the day they’re born. It was plain white until the day it would magically turn into the shade of your soulmate’s eyes, and when they do it means that you’re finally able to get in contact with your soulmate, unless they don’t want to reply with your messages which is definitely heart breaking.

 

Yang waited for a few minutes but there was no reply. She checked the time, half-past eight, Blake must be busy and still at work. So for the mean time Yang decided to take a shower and probably dinner.

 

Yang had dinner with her dad and sister. Ruby kept talking and gushing about her soulmate. Ruby wasn’t sure about the gender or her soulmate but she could roughly guess that it was also a girl judging by the neat cursive writing. Taiyang was too happy for his daughter on finding her soulmate to even care if it’s a guy or a girl. On Yang’s case, she got a lame joke from her father when she told them that her soulmate’s a girl.

 

“You’re definitely my daughter,” Taiyang side hugged is daughter, a smug grin on his face, “You’re getting all the ladies.” Yang end up giving her father a headbutt. Taiyang claimed it was worth it.

 

Yang’s night continued with her lying on her bed waiting for Blake to respond to her notes. She waited but then decided to send another one out of boredom.

 

“Does that note even made any sense?” she questioned herself. She was about to fall asleep imagining a girl with long black hair and amber eyes when a loud screeching sound was heard and then followed by a crash. The sound was awfully loud that she was startled awake. She could hear her father’s worried scream and her sister calling Zwei’s name.

 

Yang went down in a hurry. Worried something bad might have happen. And lo and behold, a car just crashed into Zwei’s dog house and surely it also wrecked her father’s beloved lawn. Dad’s not going to be happy about this, was her thoughts before she walked up to the scene.

 

A blond monkey faunus was being screamed at by a blue haired guy. Something about driving safely and getting into prison. Yang walked up to them and to her dismay the first thing that the blue haired guy did instead of apologizing was to flash her a flirty smile. She wants to punch him in the face.

 

“Hi gorgeous-!“ the guy’s sentence stopped midsentence and started gaping like a dying fish, his complexion was turning pale. Yang looked behind her and saw her father with a very pissed off face. They’re don for, she thought.

 

“S-Sun! it’s all your fault!” screamed the blue head as he tried to hide behind the blond faunus and planning to use him as a shield from the angry Taiyang. The last thing she saw was the blue head getting his phone to call someone, probably calling for help, before she left to check if Blake has replied to her note.

 

Yang didn’t expect that the so called help would come into the form of one Blake Belladonna. Yes, her very soulmate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really planning on posting another chapter but the release of Bmblb made me think otherwise. I have to celebrate the release of the Volume 4 Soundtracks! Let me know what you think and Kudo's are welcome. Talk to me in the comment section.


	3. Yang's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details about the StickyNoteAU!
> 
> Soulmates can communicate with each other via sticky notes.  
> -Everyone gets a sticky note, originally white in color.  
> -At some point in time it would turn into your own eye color. This means that you’ll be able to get in contact with your soulmate.  
> -Once you’ve written on it and rip it off it will turn into the shade of your soulmate’s eye color and slowly disappear. The note will then appear in their peripheral vision.  
> -Soulmates can only send 3 notes a day and a few minutes interval in sending notes.  
> -Soulmates who’ve met each other would have the ability to send notes without limit but the interval still applies. 
> 
> The System is the set of rules that the Soulmate has to follow.  
> -Soulmates’ are not allowed to directly tell each other’s full identity, aside from their first name.  
> -Soulmates’ are not allowed to spill information of their location until they’ve met.  
> -Soulmates’ are not allowed to use other people’s notes. 
> 
> Color of Notes:  
> Yang’s – Lilac to Amber  
> Blake’s – Amber to Lilac

Yang’s Side

 

Hi, I’m Yang Xiao Long, twenty-two years old, event organizer extraordinaire and part-time bartender in uncle Qrow’s bar. I’ve been told that I made life look easier because I’ve mostly breeze past everything, I just smiled at them. They don’t know me and what I’ve been through. Moving on I’m facing a crisis that requires A LOT of help from others. So, I called back-up.

 

“Yaaaanggg~” I got too preoccupied that I didn’t even notice that a ginger haired ball of energy have already arrived until it was too late. I’m already on the ground, tackled by Nora Valkyrie.

 

“Hi guys,” I greeted my friends from the ground, I could see Ren shooting me a helpless look. Jaune laughing at me and Pyrrah trying her best not to giggle but I could see her shoulders shaking. I rolled my eyes at them, momentarily forgetting my nervousness.

 

“Ha ha, you guys. Seriously this isn’t the time for this.” I told them with a grimace.

 

“S-Sorry,” replied the always apologetic red-head, she seriously had to stop saying ‘sorry’ all the time. Jaune couldn’t possibly be of any help because he’s basically putty in front of his supermodel of a soulmate. I couldn’t even fathom how he got Pyrrah as his soulmate, you lucky dog. Not, that I’m saying that I’d rather have Pyrrah as my soulmate, oh no, sir! I love Blake to pieces. She could even be a supermodel if she wants but I’d rather not. I don’t want other people staring at my soulmate.

 

“Nora, please get off of Yang, you’re going to hurt her.” Said my saviour. Oh, thank you Ren! You’re heaven sent. Nora got off me with a giggle and a sheepish grin on her face. The energy ball skipped back to her keeper.

 

“So,” Jaune looked at me with great expectation and excitement. Hold your horses, boy. I could practically see an imaginary tail wagging. Pyrrah, as always had to deal with Jaune’s excitement and pets down his head to calm him. Would I ever got the chance to do that with Blake? Would she pet me or I’d be the one to do it?

 

“Calm down, Jaune. Let Yang take a breather and it seems like our friend here really needs a hand. Blake was it?” Smiled Pyrrah. My face felt hot upon hearing the name. Gosh, when did the room suddenly got hot? Who turned on the heater?

 

“…”

 

A sharp gasp broken the silence. We all looked at Nora who had a shocked expression on her before it turned into a mischievous grin. She walked up to me with a hand on her waist. She stared at me right into my eyes.

 

“You’re a puddle of goo, Yang!” she singsong. I covered my face with my hands. I groaned in surrender. Hey, Blake I wonder how you’re faring right now?

 

“I need help,” I took a deep breath before looking at their expectant faces. Pyrrah having an encouraging expression on her face.

 

“I have a date with her,”

 

“Who’s the unlucky soul?” asked Nora.

 

“Blake Belladonna,” I muttered.

 

“Your soulmate? _That_ Blake?” asked Jaune. I nodded my head, a confused look on his face. “But you said Blake Belladona,” he asked slowly, I nodded my head in confirmation. “But,” his brows furrowed.

 

“What Jaune?” I’m getting impatient with this golden Chihuahua.

 

“But isn’t that the real name of that uprising columnist in ValeTime?” he asked, I gave him a sceptical look. “Guys, I’m serious I read their stuff! I’m sure of it.” claimed Jaune.

 

“What does that columnist slash novelist had to do with my soulmate?” I asked him. Jaune groaned and whipped out his phone, typing something before he shoved the cursed thing in front of my face. Curses were on the tip of my tongue when amber colored eyes stared back at me from the screen.

 

_Oh dust._

The picture wasn’t a good shot and a bit blurry but I swear that’s Blake wearing a purple dress shirt topped with a black hoodie pulled on her head, black jeans and sneakers, walking with those two idiots that came crashing in our lawn. I looked at them in horror.

 

“Y-yes, _that_ Blake Belladonna.”

 

I didn’t know that Jaune could scream like a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's good enough. *cross fingers* I'm sorry about the shift in writing. I am not very consistent in my writing style or you could say that I still haven't developed my own writing style so please bear with it. About Sun and Neptune's story I'll see what I can do but no promises. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


	4. Blake's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's Side and Flashback of what happened

Blake’s Side

 

Hi, I’m Blake Belladonna, twenty-two years old, a newly signed novelist and columnist in ValeTime Magazine, and also a cat Faunus. I’m relatively a quiet person who would rather keep myself locked up my apartment just to read books. I love books and the feeling they give, it feels like every book is a different world of their own, a different life and adventure to experience. If you told me a year ago that something would convince me to put down a book, then I might have thrown a book at your face, but things change. Something or rather _someone_ managed to make me forget all the thought of curling into my bed with a book in my hand. Maybe I would like to curl in my bed, a book in hand while snuggling with _her_.

“Blake,” called a soft voice behind me. I let out a sigh and continued what I do best, ignoring people.

 

“Blake, we’re sorry.” Pleaded Neptune from the couch.

 

“B-But it did turn out well right? Somehow, we even managed to get you meet your soulmate! Isn’t that right, Nep?” Sun tried to convince me. I’m not really mad at them, well sort of. But I can’t just always be the one to pull them out of trouble every time. I care about them but if they always get in trouble like this then one day I won’t be able to bail them out of it. They were lucky that Mr. Xiao Long wasn’t too keen in putting them behind bars, the two just got reprimanded and promised to pay for the damages.

 

“Sun, you two got _really_ lucky this time. If it was any other person then I wouldn’t even be talking with you two right now and I’m probably arranging a lawyer this very moment.” I told them firmly. Sun’s tail bent down and wriggled sadly behind him. “Please, be careful next time, and stop dragging Neptune into trouble.”

 

“Well, he’s my soulmate so he’s stuck with me whether he likes it or not.” Said Sun as his face brighten with a smile. This goofball really, but poor Neptune.

 

“So, do you forgive us Blake?” asked Sun, his tail swished in nervousness. The corner of my lips tugged upwards, I looked away and crossed my arms.

 

“Nope,”

 

“Oh, come on, Blake.”

 

“Nope,”

 

“Look at yourself you’re smiling!”  

 

“No I’m not.” I deadpanned at him.

 

“But seriously, are you two going to do this right now?” asked Neptune from the couch. We looked at him, “You got a date with _Sunshine_ tomorrow, right?” I stopped at the mention of Yang. My ears stood up in attention.

 

“You better start preparing Blake just in case you’ve forgotten.” Reminded Neptune.

 

“Dust,” I completely forgot about that _very_ important detail.

 

“Guys, help.” I could feel my ears pressing on my scalp.

 

Sun and Neptune looked at each other before breaking into an identical grin.

 

“Leave it to us! Right, Nep?”

 

“It’s the least thing we could do for bailing us from Mr. Xiao Long. I didn’t know that the ‘I’m-Your-Daughter’s-Soulmate’ card could be used in case of emergencies.” Neptune winked at me as he reminded me of the night before.

 

“Shush, you.”

 

**Flashback**

              

               I never knew that I have the talent to be race car driver, I left immediately after Neptune decided that he still needs my help and texted me the address of wherever they are. I got into my car in no time and drove like crazy but not too crazy that the police would be chasing on my tail. My back felt cold due to nervousness, my heart beating erratically threatening to jump out of my rib cage. Calm down, Blake. Calm down. Nothing bad will happen and everything will be fine. I tried my best to convince myself that, this could be the turning point of my life and I’m about to meet my soulmate. Oh my dust! I’m about to meet my soulmate!

 

               Twenty minutes later I pulled into a stop near the house where I could see Neptune’s car, crashed into a white fence and half crushing a dog house, the lawn looks a mess. I took a deep breath, turned off the car and took my keys. I looked at the rear-view mirror to check if I looked presentable enough. I tried to smoothen and untangle a few loose knots in my hair. Hair please cooperate!

 

               With a final check I stepped out the car. It seems they haven’t notice me yet because Neptune and Sun’s still cowering in front of a tall blond man while he talks to them with a pissed off expression. He’s not as huge as my dad but I could tell that he’s pretty muscular. Neptune saw me and sent me a helpless look. I sighed.

 

               “B-Blake!” he called for me and that caught the man’s attention and looked at me who was approaching them. I tried to give him a polite smile, he raised an eyebrow his lips curled into a frown. I stopped a few feet away from them. I bowed my head slightly. Here goes. I switched into my work mode.

 

               “Sir, I’d like to apologize for my friends’ _carelessness_ ,” I started as I glared at the two, Sun and Neptune visibly flinched. “Sir, if it’s possible, could we just discuss this and hear your terms, ones that doesn’t involves the police or filing a case. Please Sir.” I looked at him with utmost sincerity.

 

               “Please Sir!” Sun and Neptune followed suit and pleaded the man not to file an official lawsuit. The man opened his mouth but a high pitched voice interrupted him, we looked pass his shoulder and saw a petite girl with red tinged hair and silver eyes. She was hugging a black and white corgi. That must be the dog Sun and Neptune almost run over.

 

               “Dad, can we please just talk inside?” she asked seemingly bothered by something, she looked around, “The neighbours’ are watching.” She muttered. I looked around and saw that we might have been causing a scene. The man sighed and pinched his bridge of his nose, “Okay, you three get inside,” he said. We followed him inside.

 

               The house isn’t as big as my house back in Menagerie but it was definitely bigger than Neptune’s apartment. We followed him to the living room, he asked us to sit on three sitter as he took the one on the side. Sun refused to look at the man and looks about anything other than him, while Neptune’s found his lap more interesting that leaves me to the one to do the talking.

 

               “Sir,” I started, “Xiao Long,” he said. I nodded my head. I cleared my throat. “Mr. Xiao Long,” he nodded his head.

 

               “Mr. Xiao Long, I’d like to apologize once again. We’re really sorry to what happened with your lawn,” “My dog,” he added, “Yes, Sir, and about your dog. It would be very much appreciated if we could settle this without involving the police.” I said it as politely as I could, hoping that the man would not consider calling the police. Dad will have Sun and Neptune’s head if Mr. Xiao Long decides to file a lawsuit.

 

               “Miss?” he started, “Belladonna, Blake Belladonna.” I replied. “I’m sorry for the late introduction.” I bowed my head in apology. I looked up and saw that Mr. Xiao Long’s staring at me weirdly. I tilted my head in confusion.

 

               “Sir?”

 

               “Pardon me, could you please repeat that again?” he shook his head and looked at me with disbelief but there’s something hidden underneath, his lips curved slightly.

 

               “I’m Blake Belladonna, sir.” I repeated with tinge of confidence assuring him that I’m not giving him a false name. I stared back at him in slight confusion. He suddenly broke into a smile, I blinked at him. He shot me an amused look as if he knows a joke and I’m not in on it.

 

               “Taiyang Xiao Long, it’s nice to meet you!” he beamed. Sun and Neptune looked at me weirdly, mouthing ‘What did you do?’ I shook my head. It feels like I’m forgetting something. I furrowed my brows as I think about the situation.

 

               A gasp was heard from behind, there we saw the same silver eyed girl looking at us with wild eyes, but somehow her eyes were fixated on me. She smiled and introduced herself with a small wave. “Hi, I’m Ruby!” Okaaay, this is weird. I nodded in acknowledgement. She beamed back a toothy grin.

 

               “Uhm,” I don’t know how what just happened. I looked at the blond man in front of me. “Mr. Xiao Long about the lawn,” I started trying to get back to the previous conversation but the man just shook his head and told us that it’s fine and it could just be fixed, of course Sun and Neptune has to help and pay up for the new materials. The two nodded happily, relieved that Mr. Xiao Long wasn’t planning on filing a lawsuit.

 

               “Ruby, if you would, please help this two Sirs in checking for the damages,” he said before the three left to check the lawn. I was left in the couch sitting across Mr. Xiao Long. He flashed a warm smile.

 

“So, Blake, is it okay if I call you that or you prefer Belladonna?” he asked.

 

“Blake is fine Mr. Xiao Long,”

 

 

“I could see that those two are very lucky to have you as a friend, willing enough to bail them out in such situations.” He told me. I’m also lucky to have them as my friends, though I wouldn’t admit it.

 

               “Uhm, Mr. Xiao Long if you wouldn’t mind. What caused the change of heart?” I asked, it was seriously bugging me. He smiled at me, his eyes glowing in mirth. My ears twitched inside my bow. He leaned back comfortably on the couch, flashing a grin at me.

 

               “I’d only accept this arrangement if you agree to be always present until the lawn’s been put back to its original state and _Zwei’s_ dog house is fixed. So what do you say, is it a deal?” he told me, my mind went blank with what I’ve heard.

              

               “I’m sure my daughter, _Yang_ , would appreciate all the help.” That sentence dealt the final blow. My eyes went wide in realization. Dust.

 

               _Zwei_

_Yang_

 

_“Help, Blake! Some crazy blond monkey and blue haired weirdo just crashed their car on our lawn! They just hit Zwei’s dog house! Oh my dust. And Dad’s pretty pissed off. – Yang”_

 

               Oh.My.Dust.

 

               “Dad! Is everything solved?” asked a cheery voice from the door, slowly I turned my head and saw a mop of blond hair with a few cowlick here and there, the most gorgeous lilac eyes I’ve ever seen, a figure to die for clad only in an orange tank top that stopped just above her belly button and short shorts. I stopped breathing. I just stared at her blankly. Lilac eyes stared back at me in surprise. We just stared at each other. My focus was on her. Something felt complete, this felt so right.

 

               Is this what Mom felt when she finally met Dad?

               I tried to smile but failed miserably.

 

               “Hi?”

 

               “Yang!” “Sunshine!”

 

               Mr. Xiao Long and I stood up in surprise when the girl suddenly staggered and fell down on the ground. We checked her and found out that she just lost consciousness. I sighed in relief. I held her hand. I felt electricity run through my spine.

 

               Finally, I remembered. This house is where my soulmate lives. Now I could finally attach a surname to my soulmate.

 

               “Yang Xiao Long, my soulmate.” I mumbled to myself. A smile on my face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a Yey or a Nah?


	5. The Sun and The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune's Side of the story

**The Sea**

 

      Neptune was in the middle of editing and filtering the pictures for a column of ValeTime when he saw a sticky note on his mug of coffee, which he was sure that wasn’t there earlier. Neptune took the paper in between his fingers, feeling the cold and smooth surface. He looked at the paper that resembles the color of his eyes, dark blue. He glanced at it with a look that he found himself doing ever since he met Sun, unsure and hint of hesitation. Collecting himself, he read the note.

 

“Nep, how’s work? Ya done already? I’m seriously bored right now. They called for a one hour brake. – Sun”

 

     Neptune took his scroll and texted the Faunus thinking that the guy must be dying out of boredom.

 

[To: Dumb Monkey  
 From: Neptune

 

Sun, why didn’t you just use your scroll to text me? You’re wasting paper.

P.S.: If you’re awfully bored then play a game or sort. I’m still working btw. ]

 

               A few seconds after hitting the send button another note appeared before him.

 

“I will if I could but my scroll’s almost out of battery and I forgot my charger in the living room. So, you’re stuck with my notes. :P

P.S.: I’m not wasting paper because I’m sending them to you. – Sun”

 

               Neptune facepalmed at the last sentence. He seriously wants to question the guy’s sanity. He’s driving him insane and it’s only about time that he loses his marbles and throw away his soulmate into the nearest cliff and make sure he never comes back, but the probability of that happening is low. Blake might even do the job faster than him and more effectively. Neptune laughed a little at the thought of the Cat Faunus chasing the other while screaming bloody murder.

 

“Hey, - Sun”

 

               While the thought preoccupied Neptune another note appeared. When he saw the single word he couldn’t help but feel something’s up. Neptune took his own stack of notes and started writing his reply. It seems Sun wouldn’t be switching to his scroll any moment now.

 

“What? – Neptune”

 

               Neptune watched the dark blue note turn into a lighter shade of blue and watched it disappear before his eyes. He turned back to his work while waiting for a reply. It about five minutes until the reply came. The reply appeared on the left side of the monitor.

 

“You’re using your note! :D – Sun”

 

               Neptune could already imagine Sun’s cheeky grin for making him use his note, his eyes twinkling in glee. He wasn’t really a fan of using the notes to communicate with their soulmate. He doesn’t have anything against it and at the same time he wasn’t fond of it. He couldn’t help but question the validity of the notes and the whole System. Why does he have to put up with these weirdly and bizarre sticky notes and ultimately ending up with a person which he didn’t know even the slightest yet the feeling he had when he met Sun was something he couldn’t even comprehend.

 

               Neptune took his scroll and dialed Sun’s number. He waited until it directed him to the operator. Thinking that his scroll must have drained its battery. Warily he glanced at the stack of notes, weighing his options. He gave up on the idea, with a forlorn expression he reminisced the past

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

**The Sun**

 

 

               Sun groaned in frustration. Leaning on the wall at the back of the room. He woke up late and arrived thirty minutes late, he got scolded. Grumbling he walked into his spot and started working on set. They have three photo shoots schedules for today and they couldn’t afford to delay them. Sun walked up to the light stand and started adjusting the equipment and making sure that they’re up to standard. He’s been working as an assistant crew for the ValeTime for almost half a year, handling props for photo shoots, adjusting the lights, doing the backdrops and basically a backstage crew. He couldn’t complain because he needs a job and couldn’t just let Neptune work for their living expenses. Plus, he could be in the same building as Neptune every day and there’s Blake too. It’s like hitting three birds with one stone.

 

               “Sun! Can you please grab the props from the storage room.” Called a guy from afar. Sun straighten up in attention and gave the guy a salute.

 

               “Okay~” Sun walked out of the room. As he walked into the corridor he looked down to his side and saw the café across the street from the glass walls of the building. The thought of his soulmate sitting on his desk as he worked on the pictures, a cup of hot coffee on his side brought a grin on his face. Thinking whether the latter had already finished his coffee and probably needs a refill an idea came into Sun’s mind. He took a thin layer of blue sticky notes from his back pocket. He always keep a few notes just in case he couldn’t use his scroll. Writing a quick note.

 

               “Nep, how’s work? Ya done already? I’m seriously bored right now. They called for a one hour brake. – Sun”

 

               Yes, he lied but not feeling guilty, not even the slightest. That’s just how Sun is when it comes to Neptune. He waited for a reply, his scroll ringed with a new message when he arrived in front of the storage room. He took out his scroll and read the message. Sun looked at the text helplessly. He turned it off and removed its battery. No, he won’t use his scroll. He’s determined to make Neptune use his notes even if he has to send a thousand.

 

“Why does he refuse to use his notes?” Sun couldn’t help but mutter as he wrote his reply. He opened the door when the note disappeared. Remembering how the note turned into a darker shade of blue, Neptune’s eyes. He walked around the room trying to find the props.

 

               Sun’s clearly aware of Neptune’s lack of interest and avoidance of using his notes. It brings a pang of sadness and fear creeps into his heart whenever he sees the lost expression of Neptune, whenever he tries to ask him what’s wrong. So he stopped asking, as if he’s afraid of hearing the answer. Sun pretended that such problem doesn’t exists and continued on as always.

 

               Blake once told him that she saw Neptune staring at a note Sun sent to him, the poor guy looked so pained and conflicted. Sun clenched his teeth and forced himself to smile and wave it away.

 

               “Nothing’s wrong. Nep’s fine, I’m sure of it.” He said lying through his teeth. His mind running off into different reasons to come up an explanation. Blake deadpanned and shrugged her shoulders, uninterested in ousting her friend.

 

               “Suit yourself.”

 

               Sun couldn’t sleep that night. He saw it himself when he tried to send Neptune a note while hiding in the cabinet. The result was heart-breaking. Blake wasn’t lying as much as he wants to convince himself but his rational side knows that Blake doesn’t like lying.

 

               “Does having me as your soulmate pains you so much---!?” Sun stared at the note that suddenly appeared before him. He looked at the note as if he’s dreaming, he pinched himself and when he felt the pain he couldn’t believe that he’s not actually dreaming.

 

     “Come here Dumb Monkey, I’m waiting. – Neptune”

 

     Its official Sun Wukong has lost it. He ran out of the storage room and scaled three more floors to get to his blue haired soulmate’s office. The first and last time he heard Neptune said those words was the time he accepted Sun as his soulmate _tentatively_.

 

               “Is the tentative being lifted, Nep?” smiled Sun as he muttered at himself with a hint of worry but his face shows glee and expectation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The Sun sets on The Sea**

 

 

               “So, let me get this straight?” said Blake as she looked at the two in front of her. Sizing them up as she raised a brow and her lips tugging upward. The cat faunus crossed her arms and looked at the two with an amused expression on her face.

 

               “You two finally stopped being _tentative_ and it’s already _official_?” she asked for clarification. Sun who was clearly excited and filled with bursting energy nodded his head with too much enthusiasm. Neptune looked away from the two and looked outside the window.

 

               “Well, the fact that I almost walked into the two of you spelled it out for me” Blake’s rolled her eyes as she tried to forget the scene twenty minutes earlier. Neptune turned red upon the reminder while Sun just beamed a winning smile. Raising his hand to high-five Blake who honoured him.

 

               “Since everything’s already solved. I’m going now, Oh, by the way I’m not going to come back at this office unless you have this cleaned and disinfected the couch.” Blake walked out of the room as she said those words.

 

               “BLAKE!”

     

              "Got it!" 

 

              

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnddd there it is! This is the last chapter of Sending Notes Series. Thank you for everyone that gave this story a chance, left kudos, left comments, gave constructive criticism and lastly a HUGE THANK YOU to @PinkRabbitStudios for being such a wonderful being. I really loved those fan art. <3 
> 
> But this isn't the end of the SoulmateAU Series because I'm planning on writing short stories that still have soulmates cuz why not?


End file.
